Rosabella
by Loli et Myra du Cheshire
Summary: C'est bien connu, Rosalie a toujours détesté Bella. Ou alors, peut-être pas... Lemon Yuri explicite


**Rosabella**

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Disclaimer :** On se contente d'animer les personnages de Stephenie Meyer

 **Résumé :** C'est bien connu, Rosalie a toujours détesté Bella. Ou alors, peut-être pas... Lemon Yuri explicite

 **Notes :** OS sur Twilight, pour changer un peu_ en mémoire à nos années de lycée ^^ A l'honneur, le couple Bella/Rosalie qu'on trouve plutôt sexy

* * *

Je descendis de la voiture d'Edward en profitant des quelques rayons de soleil qui venaient mourir sur mon visage.

Malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi il faisait encore plutôt beau, et assez chaud pour que je puisse porter un chemisier sans frissonner. C'était une de ces rares journées où Forks était épargnée par les lourds nuages de pluie qui occupaient d'habitude le ciel, et la météo à elle-seule suffisait à me donner le sourire.

« Mademoiselle. »

Il est vrai que le superbe éphèbe qui m'accompagnait jouait lui aussi un rôle dans mon bonheur.

Avec une moue amusée, Edward me tendit le bras pour m'escorter, et je le saisis avec empressement. La plupart du temps, j'évitai de faire des mouvements trop brusques ou trop passionnés quand j'étais en sa compagnie ; malgré la complicité qui s'était établie entre nous, je n'oubliais pas que je devais rester prudente. Seulement, parfois, ça devenait vraiment difficile.

Je me laissai guider sur l'allée qui menait jusqu'à son immense demeure. Ce soir, je dormais chez lui. Encore une perspective qui me réchauffait le cœur. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte, et je ne pus que sourire devant cette nouvelle manifestation de ses manières à la fois vieux-jeu et tellement adorables.

J'avançai comme sur un petit nuage, savourant à l'avance les quelques heures que nous allions passer ensemble, quand un reniflement méprisant me ramena d'un seul coup sur terre.

Je tournai la tête et mes yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux topazes de Rosalie Hale. Elle se tenait au pied de l'escalier, fière, superbe, hiératique. Son regard me vrillait sans ciller, et avec une telle intensité que je me sentis aussitôt mal à l'aise.

Puis, sans dire un mot, elle s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je vis Edward à mes côtés secouer la tête, ayant sûrement capté quelques pensées peu avenantes à mon égard, avant de m'entraîner dans sa chambre.

Comme à chaque fois que je venais chez lui, celle-ci était aménagée de manière à m'être plus confortable, le principal changement étant le majestueux lit double qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Je m'assis au bord d'un air dépité. Il dû remarquer mon brutal changement d'humeur, car il se posa à mes côtés et me caressa doucement la main.

« Tu sais comment est Rosalie. Ne fais pas attention, ça finira par lui passer. » Me souffla-t-il.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, et me contentai de hausser les épaules. Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait de la sorte avec moi, et certainement pas la dernière. Je me demandai bien pourquoi cela m'affectait toujours autant. Peut-être étais-je simplement blessée de constater qu'elle était la seule de la famille Cullen à me rejeter si ardemment.

Edward s'approcha de moi, chassant définitivement Rosalie de mes pensées.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, je n'était plus capable de rien, sinon de savourer son contact enivrant. Il se recula beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût, et quand j'ouvris les yeux il m'adressa un regard désolé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Carlisle qui m'appelle. Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans une minute. »

Sur ce il s'éclipsa, me laissant seule et frustrée. Les tête à tête avec Edward se faisaient rares en ce moment, et je redoutai déjà ce qu'il allait m'annoncer cette fois-ci.

Comme pour confirmer mes craintes il revint bientôt, mais pour me dire qu'il partait. Une urgence, paraît-il. La raison m'était bien égale, et je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite ses explications. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est que nos projets tombaient à l'eau, une fois de plus. La déception devait se lire sur mon visage car il ajouta, inquiet :

« Ça va aller, Bella ?

\- Bien sûr. Je comprends, vas-y, c'est sûrement très important. »

J'étais sûrement plus sarcastique que sincère mais il ne releva pas.

Il me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi, ce que je refusai catégoriquement. J'avais déjà prévenu Charlie que je ne dormirais pas à la maison, et il était exclu que je rentre et le mette au courant de mes déboires amoureux. Edward me gratifia d'un léger baiser, me promettant d'être à mes côtés lorsque je me réveillerai.

Je me retrouvai donc seule dans ce grand lit fait pour deux, tournant et retournant pendant des heures sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Edward, même si je savais que ma réaction était plus qu'égoïste. Si d'autres vampires rôdaient dans les parages, bien sûr qu'il devait aller voir ; je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé quand Victoria, James et Laurent avaient débarqué. Mais malgré ma raison qui me criait que c'était nécessaire, qu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de tout le monde, j'avais tout de même un pincement au cœur en notant qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose pour venir se mettre entre nous deux.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, quand un un léger bruit de porte ouverte puis refermée me fit sursauter.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisai où je me trouvai, c'est à dire seule, complètement isolée dans les bois. Je me redressai dans le lit, le cœur battant et attentive au moindre son, lorsque je vis apparaître la silhouette de Rosalie à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je restais comme figée, le souffle coupé, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de la regarder en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, d'abord parce que je croyais tout le monde parti, ensuite parce qu'elle était bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir entrer dans cette chambre. Évidemment, je ne dis pas un mot, espérant qu'elle s'expliquerait d'elle-même.

Mais elle ne dit rien, elle non plus, et resta un long moment à me fixer, parfaitement immobile. Son visage était, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne transcrivait pas un profond dégoût à mon égard, totalement inexpressif.

Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la première fois que je la voyais d'aussi près, ou alors pendant aussi longtemps, toujours est-il qu'elle me sembla sur le moment être encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Les rayons de lune qui filtraient par la fenêtre venaient éclairer son visage, lui donnant un aspect aussi sublime qu'irréel. Ses yeux étaient cette nuit-là d'un doré chaud et profond, à peine plus foncés que ses cheveux qui glissaient en boucles légères sur sa poitrine. La robe courte qu'elle portait dénudait ses genoux et une partie de ses cuisses, et la couleur sombre du tissu faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau.

Je songeai un instant que je devais offrir une bien piètre apparence en miroir à la beauté et à la grâce de Rosalie. Mes cheveux étaient ébouriffés après toutes ses heures à chercher le sommeil, mes boucles défaites, mes yeux ensommeillés, et je n'étais vêtue que d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'une culotte noire, choisie d'avantage pour son confort que pour son esthétisme.

Je fus soulagée que Rosalie ne puisse pas voir à travers les draps.

J'ignorais avec quelle expression je la regardais, sûrement un mélange de stupeur et de stupidité qui devait la faire rire intérieurement. Je rougis à la pensée qu'elle me trouve ridicule.

Je n'en fus pas très sûre, mais il me sembla la voir esquisser un sourire du coin des lèvres, seulement avant que je puisse m'en assurer, elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

Sur le moment, j'eus l'impression que mon esprit s'était déconnecté. Je n'arrivais même pas à m'étonner de ce qui était en train de se passer, je ne sentais que ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, avec une délicatesse que je n'aurais jamais imaginée de sa part.

Le goût de ses lèvres, l'arôme qui s'en échappait, tout cela avait quelqu'un chose d'incroyablement érotique. Emportée par l'ivresse de ce contact, je pressai sans réfléchir mon corps contre le sien.

Elle me repoussa violemment et je repris d'un seul coup contact avec la réalité. Le rouge me monta aux joues quand je réalisai l'audace dont je venais de faire preuve.

Je commençai à balbutier quelques mots, mais en une seconde, elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur mes genoux, pris mon visage entre ses mains froides et emprisonna une nouvelle fois mes lèvres.

Le baiser était plus passionné qu'avant, plus vorace aussi. Elle ne tarda pas à sortir sa langue et m'en caressa les lèvres. Bien que peu expérimentée, je compris le message et entrouvris la bouche. Je ne sursautai même pas lors de la rencontre avec sa langue glacée.

Jamais Edward ne m'avait embrassée comme cela. Jamais je n'avais senti ce feu brûlant me dévorer les entrailles, les poumons, avant de descendre plus bas. Des désirs et des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues me firent perdre le peu de contrôle qui me restait, et je m'enhardis suffisamment pour oser passer mes bras autour de ses épaules, afin de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'or.

Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là, à m'embrasser passionnément, mais ça m'était bien égal. Ma raison s'était complètement tue, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me laissai guider que par mes sens, savourant ce moment improbable.

Elle s'écarta une nouvelle fois de moi, cette fois avec un sourire que je n'avais pas rêvé, mi-moqueur mi-aguicheur. Le regard planté dans le mien, elle fit lentement passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête.

Mon dieu, comme elle était belle. Chaque centimètre, chaque parcelle de son corps était criante de perfection, comme taillée dans le marbre le plus pur par quelque artiste talentueux. Ses épaules fines, sa taille marquée, ses seins ronds et fermes, à demi-masqués dans une délicate lingerie à dentelles... Je ne pouvais que rester bouche-bée à l'admirer.

Mes pensées m'étonnaient moi-même. Il ne m'étais encore jamais arrivé de désirer une fille. A vrai dire, la seule personne dont j'avais jamais eu envie, c'était Edward. Et pourtant j'étais là, à la regarder comme la 8ème merveille du monde, et à descendre mon regard vers sa poitrine scandaleusement mise en valeur par cet indécent soutien-gorge rose.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Son ton de reproche me fit sursauter. De toute évidence, mon inexpérience l'agaçait, aussi décida-t-elle de prendre les choses en main. Elle glissa une main derrière ma nuque et attira mon visage entre ses deux seins.

Au début je n'osai pas faire un geste, puis, hésitante, je commençais à l'embrasser. Je suivis de mes lèvres ces courbes divines, redessinant sa poitrine avec ma bouche, puis le contour de son soutien-gorge, lentement, pendant qu'elle me caressait les cheveux. Chaque baiser que j'y déposais me donnait envie de plus, beaucoup plus.

De ma langue, j'explorai la partie découverte de sa poitrine, m'aventurant de temps en temps à la lécher par-dessus la lingerie. Le goût de sa peau était tout simplement exquis. J'avais étroitement enroulé mes bras autour de son dos, pour me presser davantage contre elle, pour la goûter plus.

Elle m'allongea sur le dos et déchira sans ménagement mon débardeur, me laissant juste en culotte. Elle resta un moment à me regarder, promenant ostensiblement son regard sur ma poitrine nue, ce qui me mit affreusement mal à l'aise. Puis elle se pencha sur moi, caressant au passage mon visage de ses cheveux et s'attaqua à mon cou.

Je frémis immédiatement, car malgré tout le plaisir que me procuraient ses lèvres dans cet endroit si sensible, je n'oubliai pas que Rosalie était un vampire, et que je me trouvais dans une position pour le moins délicate. Mais je crois bien que le danger de la situation m'excitait encore plus, et plutôt que de m'écarter je lui tendis ma gorge.

Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue mais elle avait retiré son soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine se frottait à la mienne à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, et le contact de ce corps féminin propagea une douce chaleur dans mon bas-ventre.

Elle descendit le long de mon cou tout en m'embrassant, jusqu'à arriver entre mes seins. Là elle passa sa langue sur mon sein droit, insista autour de la zone sensible quelques instants pour faire monter mon désir, puis finalement entoura mon téton de sa bouche experte. Elle commença à le suçoter avec passion, tandis que sa main se posait sur mon deuxième sein, le caressant, le pressant et le malaxant pour me faire éprouver un plaisir égal de chaque côté.

Ses gestes étaient passionnés, intenses. J'essayai de garder les yeux ouverts, je voulais la regarder, mais les vagues de plaisir qui me traversaient m'obligeaient parfois à clore fermement les paupières, tandis que de petits gémissements sûrement pitoyables s'échappaient de ma bouche. J'étais tout à elle.

Sa main lâcha mon sein et rampa sur mon ventre, avant de se glisser sous ma culotte. Mon souffle devint plus rauque au contact de ses doigts sur la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie, et je me cambrai naturellement vers elle pour l'inviter à continuer ses caresses. Elle s'amusa un instant de mon empressement, tapotant l'entrée de mon intimité, puis ôta la pièce de tissu et entra en moi.

Elle ne tarda par à ajouter un deuxième doigt, et commença un va-et-vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, alternant le rythme à sa guise. Elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre. Ses doigts experts venaient explorer chaque recoin, et leur fraîcheur combinée avec la chaleur de mon propre corps était juste divine. M'étonnant moi-même, je m'entendis lui souffler que j'aimais ça.

Voyant que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, elle releva brusquement mes jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules, et plongea son visage entre mes cuisses pour me faire connaître l'apogée du plaisir. Les vigoureux coups de langue dont elle gratifiait mon clitoris m'amenèrent au bord de l'extase. J'étais hors de moi, je ne savais plus comment contrôler mon corps, soumis à plus de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait en contenir. Mes doigts se crispaient spasmodiquement et mon bassin se tendait vers cette bouche qui me faisait tant de bien.

L'orgasme arriva d'un seul coup, avec tellement de force que j'agrippai les draps à m'en faire mal aux mains. Mon corps tout entier se tendit, traversé par une vague de plaisir brûlante et intense. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je n'étais même plus capable de crier. Je ne pouvais que ressentir cette jouissance extrême qui bouillonnait en moi, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

Quand les soubresauts se calmèrent, je relâchai tous mes muscles et me laissai retomber mollement sur l'oreiller, respirant fort, le front couvert de sueur. Je me sentis alors terriblement fatiguée, vidée, comblée. Rosalie s'allongea à côté de moi, et je sentis ses doigts glacés chasser de mon visage quelques mèches trempées. La dernière chose dont je me souvins avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ce fut le baiser frais et délicat qu'elle déposa sur mon front.

* * *

On a pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire sur Twilight, et encore moins de faire des yuri. On peut vous dire qu'en tant que deux nanas hétéros, ce n'est pas forcément évident de retranscrire le désir d'une fille pour une autre. Mais c'est ce genre de petis défis qu'on aime, et on s'est senties très inspirées pour celui-là :)

 **Les jumelles du Cheshire**


End file.
